


[podfic] Sometimes I Wish I Could Fly Like a Bird up in the Sky

by fresne



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Biracial Character, Character of Color, Dark Agenda, Gen, Racebending Revenge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Racebending Challenge. For the challenge to depict a white character as a chromatic character, Kryptonians are black and Kal-El landed in Kansas in the Action Comic timeline.<br/>Chapters include:<br/>~In the heat of the summer, Kal-el wakes to himself.<br/>~Lois Lane laughs with all the irony that her body can hold. Her body can hold a lot of irony.<br/>~It's a party and Lois Lane's wearing the Justice boots.<br/>~Diana peace-emissary would have no unspoken truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Car on the Orphan Train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes I wish I could fly, Like a bird up in the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96427) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:  
> Individual stories reference where quotations from the news are from in the endnotes.

Format/Length: mp3, 3.6Mb 0:10:14  
Background: Written for the [Racebending Challenge](http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/21052.html) and is part of the "Sometimes I wish I could fly, like a bird in the sky" series, in which kryptonians are black and Kal-El landed in Kansas from the Action Comic timeline.

Podcast is for the [Chromatic Podfic challenge](http://chromatic-podfic.dreamwidth.org/)

 

[Text version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96427)

[Download at http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-car-on-orphan-train](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/last-car-on-orphan-train)


	2. [podfic] Super Secret Adventures of an Investigative Reporter (So not all that Secret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois has a secret identity and no one knows. That would be the part where it's a secret.
> 
> Okay, maybe its really pathetic secret and she has the not hiding anything tinted glasses to prove it.

Format/Length: 2.38Mb, 6:46  
Music Credit: Nina Simone singing "Feeling Good"

[Archived Download Link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/super-secret-adventures-of-investigative-reporter-so-not-all-that-secret)

[Text link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96427/chapters/133507)

Wonder woman: Peace Emissary   
Title: Peace Emissary   
Author/Reader: fresne Fandom: Superman & Wonder Woman   
Pairing: NA Rating: PG   
Length: Mp3, 9.9MB, 21.15 Music  
Credit:Esperanza Spaulding, portions of Chacarera   
Description: Diana, who would be called truth-bringer and peace-emissary, for she had fought for these names. But in her heart, she did not yet wear them.

[Archived here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/peace-emissary)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a discussion at the DC animation panel at Comicon. The writers when asked what "What if" scenario they would like to explore, one (I don't remember which) replied, "What if Kryptonians were black. Little Kal-el lands in 1930s Kansas." With all the history that implies. The implications.
> 
> This led to chapter 2 - Lois. Since this Kal-el wouldn't have a secret identity, the idea curled up that Lois has the secret. Since there wasn't a reason for Lois to explain her background, in my head if I ever write more on this, Sam Lane is a black soldier, still serving as a Master Chief. He married Lois' mother, Ellena, while stationed in Puerto Rico. There is still a younger sister, Lucy, and there were still childhood rambles growing up at Ramstein Airbase, but from a very different perspective.
> 
> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
